pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM101: Parallel Friendships!
is the 9th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis Ash and Pikachu have been brought to what appears to be an alternate future of Alola, where Z-Moves are unavailable, meaning that their world’s Tapu Koko isn’t around in said alternate Alola. With the place empty and the city devastated, Ash and Pikachu learn from Dia that the mighty Ultra Beast Guzzlord is the cause of all the dystopia in this region, and decide to fight with Zeraora. Can Ash save Zeraora's fighting solitude? Episode Plot Ash and Dia walk into the ruins of the Pokémon School. Running in, he found the place to be in shambles, completely ruined. He notices some pictures of the school before Guzzlord's attack, and steps on some glass, finding a picture of a class and the school itself. He verifies that it was their Pokémon School, which Dia gets confused on what he meant by "their". Ash explains that he was there just the day before, and Dia thinks about it, wondering if it was a parallel world, which confuses Ash. Dia explains a parallel world, supposing that a path splits into A and B, and that one wants to go to both, but it's impossible to go to both worlds at the same time. But if Ash had pulled it off, he would have been going between parallel worlds. He goes on to explain that the path would keep on splitting, giving birth to more parallel worlds, and that he and Ash were in separate worlds that could never mix, and that some accident occurred that brought Ash to his world. Ash doesn't understand a thing, so Dia explains 10 years ago, an event took place on Melemele Island that would alter the course of its future. The land was brought up and reckless construction work destroyed the lush nature, polluting the forests, oceans, and the air and after that, Guzzlord appeared. Dia explains that if a wrong path is chosen, the same fate can befall Ash's world. Later, Ash stares at the water and thinks of his friends. Dia asks if he was homesick. Ash says that he was thinking of his friends, and Dia defines that as being homesick. Ash remembers having fun at Pokémon School, and Dia changes the subject to food. Dia pours out beans for Ash and Pikachu, which they gobble down immediately. Ash exclaims that it was delicious, but then remembers Zeraora. He goes to call Zeraora down for food, but gets the cold shoulder. Dia explains that it prefers being alone, and Ash questions if they are partners. Dia says Zeraora isn't his Pokémon, nor can he sense its feelings. He says that it was their wish to send Guzzlord back to its world that brought them together. Dia attempted to hurl a steel beam at Guzzlord's weak spot at the second face above its mouth, to push it through the Ultra Wormhole. He failed, as Guzzlord hit the steel beam, and went to attack Dia. The latter was saved by Zeraora, who suddenly appeared and used Plasma Fists. His plan didn't work, though, as Guzzlord protected itself with its claws. Ash wishes that they could use Z-Moves and Dia explains that ever since the nature was destroyed and Tapu Koko disappeared, they couldn't use them, and the Guardian Deity of Alola abandoned them. Dia refuses to give up, even if the Guardian Deity gave up on them. To this, Ash smiles and decides to do some training with Pikachu, and they practice hitting a can with Electroweb and Thunderbolt, but the noise bothers Zeraora. Dia asks Ash what is he thinking, and is told they are practicing hitting its weak spot, planning to use Electroweb to immobilize Guzzlord and then hit the weak point with Thunderbolt. Dia said that he never asked for his help, in which Ash responds by saying that they were free to do battle training if they wanted to. Ash tells Pikachu to do it one more time, but a highly agitated Zeraora throws a rock at them, which gets broken by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Dia tells them that even Zeraora wants them to stop, but Ash says that it wants to help them train, which gives Dia a pause to think about. Ash then challenges Zeraora and has Pikachu use Electroweb, which it dodges and lands on the ground. Ash says that Zeraora's ready to go, but Dia says that they provoked it. Ash has Pikachu use Electroweb once more, which is cut by Slash. Zeraora uses Plasma Fists and Pikachu blocks with Thunderbolt. Pikachu then releases a barrage of Quick Attacks, but Zeraora dodges tem all and retaliates with Slash, pushing Pikachu towards the wall, who gets caught by Ash. Ash has Pikachu repeat its attacks, but Zeraora continues to counter them. Zeraora smiles smugly but Ash refuses the training to be done. The cycle of attacks, Pikachu getting launched, and getting caught by Ash repeats until Zeraora and Dia recognized their determination and agrees to help train until sunrise. Dia tells them to see if they can hit Zeraora and has Zeraora use Quick Attack. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt but misses, and gets hit. Ash asks if Pikachu is okay, but Dia reminds them that Guzzlord won't give them any time to rest. Zeraora uses Quick Attack again, but this time Ash and Pikachu watch its movements carefully and synchronize with each other, allowing Pikachu to release a perfect high-power Thunderbolt that hits Zeraora. The power caused a beam of electricity to reach the clouds, which gets noticed by Guzzlord. Ash congratulates Pikachu and Zeraora gives the latter a Citrus Berry. Dia comments that when they locked their aim just earlier, they were truly one. Ash laughs and says that he would say the same thing to them, since they were perfect partners, and they look at each other. The sun begins to rise, and some buildings nearby fell, causing the group to see Guzzlord nearby, who is staring at them. Ash requests Dia to let them help him send Guzzlord back to its world. Dia, having no choice, accepts. Dia says that they need to lure it out, so he throws a can of food to attract the beast's attention. The group lure Guzzlord to the Ultra Wormhole, as Dia plans to break its guard with Electroweb and hit its weak a spot with a simultaneous Thunderbolt and Plasma Fists. As they went down the stairs, Guzzlord jumps down in front of them, but then falls all the way down to the basement. Ash also nearly falls down, but Dia caught his arms and pulls him back up. They continue moving down and get to the Ultra Wormhole, which they notice to be shrinking. Dia reminds if the portal is closed, there is no other way to get Guzzlord back to its world. Guzzlord appears in front of the Ultra Wormhole, and Dia orders them to start attacking. Ash has Pikachu use Electroweb, immobilizing Guzzlord. Then they unleash a simultaneous Plasma Fists and Thunderbolt, pushing Guzzlord to the Ultra Wormhole. However, it breaks free of the Electroweb and stops right in front of the portal. Guzzlord emits a shriek, and pushes Ash and Pikachu all the way back against the wall. It then charges towards them; Zeraora retaliates with Close Combat but eventually gets knocked away and into Dia's arms. Dia looks at the Ultra Wormhole shrinking and tells Ash that it is hopeless and to run away. Ash refuses to leave, but Dia reminds Ash could get perished up by the Ultra Beast on Dia's conscience. Ash argues that he won't give up, no matter what. Guzzlord leaps towards them with its mouth open wide, but suddenly, electricity strikes its weak point and encases it. Ash wonders what was happening and sees shiny Tapu Koko, who did not give up on them, floating above its victim. Tapu Koko calls out and the Z-Crystals began glowing, causing Ash to believe that they could use Z-Moves now. The group decide to give it a try; Ash and Dia have Pikachu and Zeraora launch double Gigavolt Habvoc. Guzzlord tries to block the attack from inside the web, but the attacks push through and shoves him into the Ultra Wormhole, which closes just after it goes through. Ash is super happy and congratulates Dia for finally succeeding. Ash notices that Dia doesn't look happy and asks him. Dia assures him to be happy, but he still finds it hard to believe, after all that happened, that Guzzlord was gone. Ash then compliments Pikachu for a job well done, and then compliments, hugs, and congratulates Zeraora. Dia watches this and smiles, but then wonders where Tapu Koko went, who is seen flying out of the building. Tapu Koko the shoots electricity up into the sky. Back in Alola, Rotom is still calling out for Ash and Pikachu, but the notices Tapu Koko. Ash wonders what Tapu Koko was trying to do, and Dia sees that it isn't over yet, and that they need to get Ash home. Ash asks how and Dia thinks that together, they might be able to make another miracle happen. As Tapu Koko is watching, the two of them face off, and start with an even Quick Attack clash, which causes the clouds above to gather electricity. Zeraora then uses Close Combat and Pikachu uses Iron Tail, which also stays even and causes the clouds to crackle with more electricity. Pikachu then uses Thunderbolt, which clashes against Zeraora's Plasma Fists. The collision of the attacks sends electricity towards the clouds, which beams back down, ripping another hole in the sky, which Ash and Pikachu run into. Dia calls out for Ash and promises to put Alola back to how it was and has Ash take care of his Alola too, and they promise to battle again someday. Ash and Pikachu return to Alola and see Rotom, Ash calls out to Tapu Koko, who flies off. Ash and Pikachu look at each other and smile, but they then remember about the others and run off, with Rotom tailing them while carrying Ash's backpack since he forgot it. Later at the school, Ash is excited that his friends were there and gets questioned on what happened. Ash apologizes to Kiawe for breaking the promise to battle yesterday, to which Kiawe says that it was today, which confused Ash since yesterday became today and he didn't know what today was. This ends up confusing the whole class. Ash and Pikachu later admire Alola's beauty, thinking about his adventure, while Dia and Zeraora watch as their shiny Tapu Koko flies into the clouds, uses Dazzling Gleam, and brought out the hiding Pokémon from the surface, signaling the beginning of the alternate Alola's restoration. Ash and Pikachu attempted to replicate Plasma Fists but fail miserably. Rotom asks them what Plasma Fists was since he never heard of the move, to which Pikachu’s slightly embarrassed. But then Kiawe goes over and they have their promised battle. Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Guzzlord (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Ash asks what "king" Pokémon does he and Dia battle in today's episode. The correct answer is the green answer, Guzzlord. The other answers are Slaking (blue), Magikarp (red), and Nidoking (yellow). *It is revealed that Litten's trainer who was just like Red was a student in the now ruined alternate universe's Pokémon school. *When Ash and Dia used the Z-Move with their Pokémon, the song from the Japanese version of Pokémon the Series: XYZ was heard. *When Ash and Dia used the Z-Move with their Pokémon, they said the exact same thing, expressing their full power. Gallery SM101 2.png SM101 3.png SM101 4.png SM101 5.png SM101 6.png SM101 7.png SM101 8.png SM101 9.png SM101 10.png SM101 11.png SM101 12.png SM101 13.png SM101 14.png SM101 15.png SM101 16.png SM101 17.png SM101 18.png SM101 19.png SM101 20.png SM101 21.png SM101 22.png SM101 23.png SM101 24.png }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon